parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3.
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Cartoon Story. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Transcript *(the next morning, all is clear -- no sign of John. Sonic throws open the lid of the toy box) *Spongebob: Finally! (takes a couple DEEP BREATHS of fresh air, then discovers that his hat is missing. He looks back into the toy box) Hey! Who's got my hat? (The rubber shark pops up wearing Spongebob's cowboy hat) *SHARK: Look, I'm Spongebob. Howdy, howdy, howdy! *Spongebob: (sarcastic) Ah-hah! Ah-hah-hah! (grabs the hat) Give me that! (leaps out of the toy box) *Patrick: Say there, Mumbo and Diddy. Let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. (Spongebob looks up to see Patrick chatting with Mumbo and Diddy. Your Chief, John, inscribed his name on me. Patrick puts his foot out so that Diddy and Mumbo can see the sole of his boot. The name "John" is written on it in permanent marker) *Diddy Kong and Mumbo Jumbo: Wow! *Mumbo Jumbo: With permanent ink, too! *Patrick: Well, I must get back to repairing my ship. (walks away. Spongebob looks at HIS foot -- "John" is written on it also but in a much more childish scrawl, and is largely faded) *Sandy Cheeks: Don't let it get to you, Spongebob. (hearing Sandy, Spongebob puts his foot back down and quickly straightens up) *Spongebob: (nonchalant) Uh, let what? I don't -- Uh, what do you mean? Who? *Sandy Cheeks: I know John's excited about Patrick, but you know, he'll always have a special place for you. *Donkey Kong: (walking past) Yeah. Like the attic. Heh, heh... *Spongebob: Alright! That's it! (angrily marches across the room. Across the room, PAtrick's cardboard ship is still up on the ABC blocks. Patrick lies down on a skateboard and slides under the ship like a mechanic. The four workers stand by waiting for instructions. Patrick's hand reaches out from under the ship. *Patrick: Unidirectional bonding strip. (the workers turn toward and see the others, who stand in readiness by a tapedispenser) *Worker 1: Mr. Plumber wants more tape! (Worker 2 nods his head as Workers 3 and 4 rip off a piece of tape with their mouths as Spongebob approaches the skateboard, grabs hold of Patrick's foot and rolls him out from under the ship) *Spongebob: Listen, Lightsnack, you stay away from John. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me. *Patrick: What are you talking about? (to the four workers) Where's that bonding strip?! (rolls himself back under. Patrick rolls him out again) *Spongebob: And another thing... Stop with this starfish thing! It's getting on my nerves if you keep doing it. *Patrick: Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with Star Command? *Spongebob: Oh okay, so you want to do it the hard way, huh? (Patrick stands up, face to face with Sonic) *Patrick: Don't even think about it, sponge boy. *Spongebob: Oh, yeah, tough guy?! (flicks Patrick's cap off, causing Patrick to grab his neck, and gasp for air. Poor Patrick drops to his knees and begins to writhe on the ground, holding his breath. Patrick is unsure how to react. Suddenly, Patrick SNIFFS the air) *Patrick: Nothing is attacking me. (rises and points an accusing finger at Spongebob) How dare you flick off my hat without asking me first on an uncharted universe! My hat would have blown off if you grabbed and threw it away. (grabs his cap and puts it back on) *Spongebob: You actually think you're THE "PATRICK STARFISH?" Oh, all this time I thought it was an act! (to the room) Hey, guys! Look! It's the REAL Super Patrick! *Patrick: You're mocking me, aren't you? *Spongebob: Oh, no, no, no... Of course I'm not. (points behind Patrick) Patrick, look! An alien! *Patrick: What?!? Where? (falls for the trick and turns around. Spongebob kneels over with LAUGHTER until a bark is heard when Spongebob stops short. All the toys look to the bedroom window) *Hooded Claw: Yessss! Ah, ha, ha, ha... *Spongebob: Uh-oh. *Diddy Kong: (hides in a barrel) It's Sid! (the other characters hide in fright) *Mumbo Jumbo: I thought he was at summer camp! *Bottles: They must have kicked him out early this year. (The toys rush over to the window) *Mumbo Jumbo: Oh, no! Not Hooded Claw! *Hooded Claw: ...Incoming! A tiny figure stands isolated in the center of the yard. Hooded Claw pummels the figure with rocks while Hector strains at his leash, barking wildly. *Donkey Kong: Who is it this time? *Spongebob: I can't tell. Hey, where's Young Tod? *Friend Owl: Right here, Spongebob. (Spongebob turns to see Friend Owl holding a telescope approaching him from the other end of the desk. Sonic picks the telescope up and looks through him to survey the scene) *Patrick: Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again. (A full size toy soldier is posed in a running stance in the center of the backyard. A huge M-80 is strapped to the doll's back with masking tape) *Spongebob: Oh, no...it's a Combat Carl. *Patrick: What's going on? (pushes everyone out of the way and forces them to block Sandy's view) *Sandy Cheeks: Hey! I cannot see a thing. Get out of the way! *Spongebob: Nothing that corcerns you pesky plumbers. Just us guys. *Patrick: I'd better take a look and see what's happening. (sees Combat Carl strapped to an explosive bomb) Why is that soldier strapped to an explosive bomb? *Spongebob: That's why. It's because of Hooded Claw. (Patrick sees Hector barking and laughing) *Patrick: Hmm... So fury. *Spongebob: Uh, wrong. That's Tiny, you fool. Here's Dr. Bad Boon. (Patrick sees Hooded Claw) *Patrick: You mean that happy villain? *Donkey Kong: He ain't no happy villain. *Mumbo Jumbo: He tortues toys, just for fun! *Patrick: Well, then, we'd better do something about that. *Sandy Cheeks: (Patrick jumps onto the ledge, causing the toys to gasp) What are you doing?!! Get down from there! Or else you'll fall! *Patrick: No! I'm going to teach that brat a lesson. *Spongebob: Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt him with your scary laser. (presses Patrick's laser button, which fires a laser, and makes Patrick scream in fear) *Patrick: Be careful with that! It's extremely dangerous. *Friend Owl: (sees a fuse lit to Carl and gasps) He's lighting it! He's lighting it! Hit the dirt! (the characters scream and duck) *Hooded Claw: NO-O-O-O-O!!! CA-A-A-A-A-ARL! *Patrick: Look out! (an explosion is heard) *Donkey Kong: Oh no! No! *Hooded Claw: Yes! He's gone! He's history! (the guys pop out and see the mess as Hooded Claw and Hector laugh evilly) *Patrick: You idiot! You fool! This is all your fault! I could have stopped him. I could have. And it's just not fair. *Spongebob: Yeah, Patrick, I would love to see you try. (gesturing to Hooded Claw's yard) 'Course I'd love to see you as a crater. *Sandy Cheeks: The sooner we move, the better. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs